Destined (ON HOLD)
by AviLexi02
Summary: Alex Thunderman died at birth or so they say. Buried for 3 years, he re-enters the world and is discovered by Super President Kickbutt. Meanwhile Hank and Barb confess to Max and Phoebe who Alex is and Max isn't taking it well. Little do Alex and Max know that one moment will change their family's entire life for good.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my VERY FIRST FANFIC and this is a Thundermans Fanfic because they are at the moment my favorite Nick Show. I'm kind of new to this but I really hope that you guys like this story as much I love writing it.**

 **Oh and before you continue there's something I need to add...**

 **Fair Warning: This story is a boyxboy story and might contain a bit of fluff and lemon as the chapters go along, mostly My OC x Max. Oh and there are scenes of severe depression and panic attacks. And there might also be SOME swearing so the rating MIGHT change overtime from T to M as the story goes along**

 **Other than that, this is mostly about how the family evolves with Alex now included and how Alex gets used to his life now and how he copes with his depression and anxiety.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-AviLexi**

* * *

 **Prologue**

ALEX'S POV

 _(14 years ago in Metroburg)_

I popped my head out of the ground and pulled myself up. I didn't know what happened to me and all I knew was that I saw nothing but darkness and I was inside a box or something. I was a kid, can you blame me for not knowing what it's called?

I tried to stand but it's easier said than done to be honest. I don't know how to do this but after falling six more times I finally got the hang of it

I don't know where I am but I won't stop. I saw the hole I popped out of and walked around to see a lot of boxes with paper and ribbons. What, I know a few things. I saw a sticker with writing and took a look

"To Alex, our little angel. We miss you so much Lexi, Love Mom and Dad" I read out loud

Mom and Dad? I have a mommy and a daddy? What was I doing underground if I had a mommy and daddy? Did they play hide and seek and forgot that I was hiding? I must be really good! But they wrote that they missed me. What did they mean that they missed me? I'm right here!

"Hello?" I walked around the grass

I opened the boxes and saw clothes that fit me. Mommy and daddy must've left them because they were looking for me

"Thank you Mommy! Thank you daddy!" I shouted

I didn't know how to wear these but it won't stop me from trying! Now how does this thing with tubes work?

15 minutes later

And I think I finally have it right! I'm not sure if I'm wearing the blue thingy with the two tubes right. Am I wearing the thing with the three holes right? Ah well, I'm only 4 and I don't know a lot but I am sure that mommy and daddy are looking for me!

After looking around a bit I decided to go searching for mommy and daddy because they are slow

"Time to go out there!" I shouted as a big ball of bright stuff came out of my hand and flew into the air

"Ahhhh!" I shouted and hid behind the stone where I popped out of

What was that? Did I do that? Am I a superhero? Cool! I'm a super hero! I wonder what powers I have! No no no, keep it together you have to look for your mommy and daddy…

"Wait, what is my name?" I suddenly remembered. When I looked at the stone where I popped out I saw a name

 _ **Alexis Christopher Thunderman**_

"Alex…is Kai… Ki… Ku…rice… ris…two… tow…fer Thunder…man" That's a funny name, wait is that my name?

"Hello?" I asked even though there's no one anywhere

I can't believe that I have a mommy and a daddy and they can't find me. Am I lost?

"Mommy? Daddy?" I asked again

I was walking down the stone path and I'm not sure where I'm going. All I know is that I need to find my mommy and daddy because this game isn't fun anymore and I'm getting scared. I'm a little boy and I don't know anything about what's happening

"Mommy! Daddy!" I shouted waiting for an answer

I feel like I was walking for weeks and I don't know where I'm going or where I really am. All I see are stones with names on them and symbols that I don't know the meaning of. I think I'm lost somewhere and I think that mommy and daddy forgot that we were playing hide and seek

"Mommy, daddy! I'm giving up, I don't want to play anymore." I shouted because I was scared

"Mommy? Daddy?" I quietly said and then I knew that I was lost

I couldn't believe that I was lost and that mommy and daddy are not here but maybe they were finding me somewhere and trying to look for me. I'm their baby after all and I'm sure that they were looking for me

"Mommy! Daddy!" I started crying and walking. I'm really scared because I don't know where I am

I want to find my mommy and daddy because I want to see them again even though I don't know what they look… Wait… If I have a mommy and a daddy, why don't I know what they look like? Why don't I know what my mommy and my daddy look like?

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" I suddenly shouted and a big white ball shot out of both my hand and exploded in the sky and made a big circle that grew bigger.

I was too scared to even try to know what my superpower was because all I wanted to know is where my mommy and daddy was and what they look like. It's funny because I became even more scared because I know I have a mommy and a daddy but I don't know what they look like

I saw a tree and I walked to it and sat underneath. I don't know what I'll do now. I don't know where I am, who I am or where I come from. I just sat there and cried because I can't handle everything that was happening and I don't think I will

"Hello there" Someone said that scared me

I looked up and I saw a woman with dark skin and a blue streak in her hair looking down on me

"Hello Alex" She said and I held myself closer because I don't know how she knows me

"Please don't hurt me." I said crying

"No it's ok Alex, I'm not here to help you. I'm here to help you." She told me in a warm voice.

She seems nice and kind but I'm really not sure how this is going to go

"W… Who are you miss?"

"Call me Aunt Eve. I'm here to help you with everything you need to know." Aunt Eve told me as I held her hand as she helped me up

"Aunt Eve, how do you know my name?" I asked because I don't know her and she knows my name that I just learned an hour ago

"I know a lot of things Alex but I don't know much about you. Can you tell me what you know?" She asked me

"Where are we going Aunt Eve?"

She looks at me and smirks. She seems like she would love to tell me where we were going and what I was going to see when we get there.

"We're going somewhere safe and where you will know what you need to know for the moment." She said

"For the moment?" I asked

What did she mean by for the moment? Were there things that I'm not supposed to know?

"Now I'm not saying that there aren't thing you're not supposed to know..." Wow, she is good

"But there are things that you're going to learn on your own." She ended

So we walked together to who knows where and I felt safe. I'm not sure what's going to happen but I want it to happen and I'm going to do everything I can to do whatever it is I'm going to do.

* * *

 **And that folks is the Prologue of the Story and I left a lot of loose end on purpose for the sake that I want to keep you guys interested because I promise that it gets more and more interesting as the story goes along. I won't spoil anything for you guys but all I can say is that this involves the word TIME**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **-AviLexi**


	2. It's Time That We Told You About Alex

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading the story, it's only been less than two days and the story has 30+ readers, thank you so much! Now starting this chapter all the succeeding chapters will be at the very least around 2,000+ words long to be consistent. I can't make any promises that it'll be uniform though.**

 **Oh and another thing, I'm going to the province for 2 or 3 weeks so I may not be able to update as frequent so right now I'm trying to updates as much as I can before we do go there. I have around a week and a half so I may be able to post around 3-5 chapters depending on how much time I can write.**

 **And again...**

 **Fair Warning: This is a boyxboy story that involves My OC x Max and there will be fluff/lemon and possibly even smut as I go along. There are also themes of depression and panic attacks so the rating MIGHT change overtime.**

 **I hope you guys keep supporting the story and I hope you guys follow as Alex gets used to his life now.**

 **-AviLexi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - It's Time That We Told You About Alex**

ALEX'S POV

 _(14 years later, still in Metroburg)_

"Are you ready Alex?" Aunt Evelyn asked me.

Before anything else happens let me update you on what happened in the past 14 years of my life.

After Aunt Evelyn brought me back to her home, I told her everything I knew and she adopted me for the time being. I was enrolled in a special class and by special I mean that she was the teacher. She taught me how to use my powers which was later revealed to be Time Manipulation which was, according to her, one of the most powerful superpowers and one of the rarest. Aunt Evelyn told me that if I was in the wrong hands, my powers could destroy the entire universe. And I was 5 at the time she told me. But I wasn't ready for what I was going to hear.

When I turned 10, I went back to where I popped my head out with a lot more knowledge than the first time. I realized that the "stone" was actually a gravestone which was a fancy way of saying that… They thought I was dead. When I realized that I couldn't blame them. When I heard someone scream when I was in whoever my mom's stomach, I froze myself in time. I wasn't mad, I was depressed because if I controlled my powers better I wouldn't have been thought dead and I would be with my family.

And that brings me to today.

"Ready!" I screamed

I'm in the middle of training my powers because I discovered a few more powers namely: Heat Breath, Freeze Breath, Telekinesis and some sort of danger detecting powers. When Aunt Evelyn discovered my powers, she started training me to use my powers to their full potential.

"Training mode commencing in 10 seconds" A computerized voice told me

And on time, I saw three doors open and 3 supervillains came loose. And by supervillains I mean that they're reformed but they volunteered for training new superheroes. Why the hell did they have to pick Lavagirl, Nymphis and Twister to challenge me?

"Ready for a storm pretty boy?" Twister asked and suddenly blowing a huge tornado

I quickly used my freeze breath to turn the tornado into ice that fell on Twister which was really satisfying to watch

"Get ready for a blast!" Lavagirl laughed as they shot tons of lava in my direction

The only power I can use is telekinesis to block their attack. Why did I agree to an elimination test? When I used my telekinesis, the lava shot back to Lavagirl. No that leaves me with one supervillan left.

"Better watch out son because today is turning into night!" Nymphis said as the entire room turned pitch black.

Caught off guard, I could hear Nymphis' laughs echoing in the entire room again and again. When she attacks, I was one step ahead with my powers. I don't know which power to use since this is darkness I'm fighting.

Wait… Darkness! Of course!

"What's wrong pretty boy, can't beat me?" Her voice echoes through the room

Oh I will beat you.

"Better watch your words Nymphis, or you just might be blinded!"

I used my time manipulation powers to create a chronosphere to freeze time so Nymphis wouldn't move because darkness can also be frozen in time. Once that was done, I used my heat breath to shoot everything in the room and to my luck, it hit Nymphis.

I saw the entire room revert back to its white walls and the supervillains were being treated for the wounds that, well, I caused in the first place. It only meant that…

"Congratulations Alex, you have successfully completed your training session!" Aunt Evelyn announced through the PA system in the room

"Congrats kid, but I'm gonna beat you next time." Lavagirl told me and I couldn't help but laugh

"I don't think so missy. Get well and sorry."

"Hahaha, don't worry kid, you're doing great for your age." Nymphis commended me

I can't help but smile because they're almost like my friends. Even though they were once one of the most powerful supervillains of their time in the 90s, they actually took it easy on me even though I wasn't taking it easy on them.

Now, where is the door here? This problem is tough since no two rooms have the same exit because I always train in different 'quadrants'

"Aunt Evelyn, where's the door again?" I asked awkwardly while shouting

"Don't worry, you're being brought up in 3… 2…" And suddenly I was sent into the control room

When I got there, the entire crew clapped their hands leaving me completely confused as to what was happening because it wasn't foundation day or anything. Am I missing something?

"Uhh, what's going on here?" I asked

"Alex, I am absolutely impressed by how well you're performing recently and the entire crew is astounded by how much your powers are increasing. But what's most astounding is the level of control that you are gaining over your chronokinesis." Aunt Evelyn commended me

"Really? Wow, I never thought that I was doing so well."

"And this is only the beginning." Aunt Evelyn told me

"The beginning?"

Aunt Evelyn escorted me out of the control room and we walked down the Great Hall of Heroes. All the greatest heroes in the history of Metroburg were here.

"Alex, do you see all these heroes?" She asked me

"I do." Obviously

"One day you will be one of these heroes and you will leave your legacy. With your power, you can and you will do great things for the whole world." She told me

I was in awe. One day I'd be up there with all of them and I hope I'm still alive when I do get up there. I've been in these halls a hundred times and I recognize so many faces here. There's Icefire, Metalman, The Diamond Sisters, Anna Oceania and a ton of other superheroes that I look up to.

"Alex, this was your 100th successful training and regardless of the other missions that you've been through, you were able to pull through even though that some mission brought you to the edge of patience." She reminded me of the trauma that I went through in the last 3 main missions

"I know. I remember every one of them." I said quietly, reminiscing on the pain

"And to let you breathe from all the training and the missions, the Hero League has decided to let you roam the streets of Metroburg to relax and enjoy yourself." She told me

"Oh that's nice." I blankly said until the words had time to sink in

I shot my head to Aunt Evelyn with my eyes at their widest not believing what I just heard. I've never been allowed outside the grounds of Hero League HQ and now I'm being allowed in the streets of Metroburg! No missions or training, just some me time!

Aunt Evelyn looked at me and smirked confirming that what I heard was not an illusion at all. I couldn't contain all my excitement and hugged Aunt Evelyn. I knew she wasn't much of a hugger but this time she hugged me back which also surprised me.

"How long can I be out there?" I let go and asked Aunt Evelyn

"As long as you need to Alex." She told me proudly

"But how do I buy things? I'm 14 and I don't have any money on me." I asked

She reached in her pocket and handed me a rose gold card with a gold border and a platinum inscription. I read the inscription and it read

 _ **Metroburg Bank: Exclusive Trimetal Member**_

"No… way" I said in total shock

"Yes, I applied you for a membership and they accepted you. You have access to millions upon millions of dollars in the Metroburg Bank meaning."

"Endless shopping spree!" I squealed

"That's right girlfriend, now get out there and have the best time of your entire life." She told me while holding my shoulders

I hugged Aunt Evelyn one last time and ran for the doors ready to go out there. My birthday is tomorrow and I can't wait for the greatest shopping spree of my life! I can't believe it! Now do I head to Giorgio Armani or Louis Vuitton first? Aww to hell with it I'm going to Gucci.

BARB'S POV

"Hank, it's that time of year again." I said to my husband through my tears

"The day that we forget that we ever had any kids in the first place?"

"Hank…" I told him because it wasn't funny.

Tomorrow is Max and Phoebe's birthday but it's also Alex's birthday too. It's been 18 years since my little angel passed away and I can't believe that he's still gone. I just can't believe it and the thought of it makes me hurt so badly.

"I'm kidding Barb, I know what day it is tomorrow. It's the triplet's birthday." He corrected and admitted himself.

"And my little angels are turning 18 without Alex." I broke down just thinking about it. Why did Alex have to die so early? Why not me? Then at least the triplets would be together…

"We'll visit his grave tomorrow early in the morning like we always do."

"But what about the kids? They're turning 18 Hank and we have to celebrate it together as a family." I reasoned with him.

What's hard is that last year we didn't go to Alex's grave for his birthday and that night I didn't stop crying because we couldn't go to our little angel's birthday. A mother may be able to withstand any pain but the loss of her baby is the one pain a mother can't handle.

"I know we need to celebrate as a family Barb but Alex needs to be kept a secret." Hank reminded me.

"Hank, I can't put up with this anymore, they need to know sometime…" I told him.

Suddenly we heard the doors open and we saw all the kids coming home from the mall. I forgot that we told them to go out so Hank and I could talk about Alex.

"Mom we're home!" I heard Phoebe shout from the door.

"Barb wipe your tears away, the kids shouldn't see you like this." Hank told me as I started wiping my tears away and put on my smiley face.

"Hi mom!" Nora greeted me with a smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie, how was the mall?" I asked her.

"It's was great mom!" She answered and gave me a kiss.

"Yeah, and I found so much gum that I have enough gum to last me my whole life!" Billy told me.

"I twied to stop him." Chloe said in her cute little voice.

"That's… good. Now you and your sisters head upstairs ok?" He's goofy and clumsy but that's my Billy.

"Ok mom!" Billy, Nora and Chloe said together as they ran up the stairs and by ran up the stairs I meant they're racing up the stairs, Nora is lasering Billy while running and Chloe is trying to teleport but Billy is grabbing a hold of Chloe's leg.

"Hey mom!" Phoebe walked in and hugged me as she smiled and walked to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Hey mom! It's our birthday tomorrow, soooo what's our present?" Max asked me.

I couldn't control myself and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. It only took one tear for every single tear that I held back to come rolling down my face. And little did I know that I was already collapsing into Max's arms from all of the emotions.

"Mom?!" Phoebe came running to me and supported my back as I kept crying my eyes out.

"Barb! What's wrong sweetie?" Hank asked me concerned as he broke my death hug from Max.

I couldn't help myself, when I hear the word birthday from either Max or Phoebe, I can't help but remember Alex.

"I'm fine Hank, it's nothing." I told my husband.

A moment of silence went by as Max and Phoebe shared concerned and equally scared looks on their faces. That was until the silence was broken.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Phoebe took the courage and asked me.

"Y'know what? It's time I told you kids…"

"Barb no, you can't tell the kids." Hank cut me off and warned me.

I can't take it anymore and I won't. It's been 18 years and I can't keep it in. They're my kids and they're the world to me and they need to know. I can't live with myself if I never have told the kids about Alex. It's time.

"They need to know Hank, we can't keep doing this forever." I stared him down and he backed away.

"Kids sit down, we need to talk." I told them as I sat down.

The kids sat down in front of me and Hank sat right beside me just in case. Look at that my husband knows me so well. But now, there no turning back.

"Umm mom? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked me.

"Phoebe, Max…" I cut myself off for the sake of keeping my sanity.

"It's time that we told you about Alex…"

* * *

 **I know, I know and yes I will make these cliffhangers frequent but this is just to give the story a bit of a kick and again this is my FIRST FANFIC so I may have a few mistakes so bear with me for the moment.**

 **As always thanks for supporting my story and I hope that you guys will love it as much as I loved writing it. Thanks so much!**

 **-AviLexi**


	3. Tell Me This Isn't A Joke

**Yup, I can write that fast. Now a lot is going to be revealed in this chapter and my fingers a literally aching from typing this for hours. I had to edit this a hundred times to get it right. I had to change up some lines and remove a few sentences until it all worked.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and at the very least viewing my fic and the warning is pretty much clear but I will have a warning once those future chapters are updated.**

 **Thanks so much and enjoy Chapter 2**

 **-AviLexi**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Tell Me This Isn't A Joke**

PHOEBE'S POV

"It's time that we told you about… Alex" Mom nervously said while painfully holding back her tears. How do I know? She looks like she's been constipated for weeks and still can't push it out.

Who's Alex? I'm guessing it's some sort of super cute and handsome guy mom's been reading about in her romance novels that died or something. Now that I think about it… It doesn't look like mom's crying over a romance novel character because she looks like she hasn't had any sleep in days. Maybe this Alex is a real person.

"Is he one of your romance novel characters?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Max, are you serious?" I looked at him with my 'are you serious?' face.

"What? It's sound like it, besides how bad could it possibly be?" Max said which made mom breakdown in a fit.

I've never seen mom this broken before, if ever, at all. This can't be a good sign and now I've got reason to believe that this really isn't a novel character at all. If she's this broken then Alex has got to be a really important person.

"Max, your mother is currently having a breakdown and you ask how bad it could be?" Dad told Max which was a bit funny actually.

"Ok, sorry. Mom, who's Alex?" Max plainly apologized and asked Mom.

"Yeah mom, who is Alex?" I asked her

BARB'S POV

Phoebe asked me as soon as Max did. I can't believe how eager they were to know who Alex was and what happened to him. They don't know what they're getting themselves into but if they want to know the truth, then so be it but I need to break it to them slow.

"There once was a couple of superheroes that were expecting a baby. Little did they know that they were expecting triplets."

 _-Flashback-_

 _(18 years ago in Metroburg Medical Centre)_

" _Ok Mrs. Thunderman, I have a hold of the second baby. Now push!" The doctor told me_

 _I pushed as hard as I could with all of the energy I've been saving up and it was absolutely painful and this was only the second baby, there's one more and I hope that this one isn't another boy again. Lord please let it be a boy this time, I'm begging you._

" _You're doing great Mrs. Thunderman! One more push!" The doctor ordered me._

 _And with a big push I felt the rest of my baby's slimy body slip out along with his/her umbilical cord still tugging at my insides which is kind of ticklish. And suddenly I heard the loud wail of my little baby._

" _Congratulations Mrs. Thunderman, your second baby is a boy!" She proudly announced as she held the crying baby in her arms._

 _I couldn't speak or even believe it. My little Max is finally in the world and he's just charming. I watched as the nurse cuts his umbilical cord and takes him away for a few measurement and suddenly my contractions flare up again meaning one thing._

" _Doctor Klita, the last baby is about to come. I can feel the contractions!" I screamed in agonizing pain._

 _This is my third baby in a row since I'm not allowed a caesarean section since the metal instruments are well… metal. I 've been at this non-stop for the past 20 minutes and the pain triples per baby and this one is the worst set of contractions yet but this'll be easier to push out._

" _Ok Mrs. Thunderman, your contractions are like that because of your stronger electrical pulse so that…"_

" _JUST GET ON WITH IT!" I screamed in absolute pain as Doctor Klita kept on talking. I just want the baby out._

" _Ok, ok now Mrs. Thunderman will all your energy, PUSH!" She ordered me_

 _With every single inch of energy in my body, I pushed with all of it and I've never pushed harder in my entire life and it felt like a million knives were stabbing my whole stomach. But this isn't over yet because I only felt the head come out._

" _Good job Mrs. Thunderman, half way there. One more push!" She told me again_

 _And with a huge push, possibly the biggest push in my entire life time up to now, I felt the rest of his/her body slip out as well as the umbilical cord. I couldn't believe that it's finally over and it is._

" _Congratulations Mrs. Thunderman, your last baby is a boy!" She proudly announced._

 _Alex… My last baby is Alex! I couldn't believe it, it's just too unreal that all three of my babies are healthy until something didn't look or feel right. Alex, wasn't crying…_

" _Doc? Why isn't Alex crying?" I asked feeling all the blood flow out of my face._

 _The doctor's face suddenly turned pale as she cut the cord and put his chest by her ear. This made me even more scared. What's happening to Alex?_

" _Nurse, bring Alex to the NICU and perform CPR stat!" She suddenly screams as she cradles Alex._

 _Suddenly she hands Alex to the nurse and he's brought out of the room. I've never been more scared in my entire life, my baby was just wheeled out in front of me and he wasn't crying, he couldn't be... dead, could he?_

" _Doc, what's happening to Alex?" I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't let me._

" _Mrs. Thunderman, I checked if your baby had a pulse and I couldn't detect anything so we sent him to the NICU to try and restart his pulse." Doctor Klita told me._

" _Is he dead?" I almost broke down on the spot._

" _We aren't sure yet and we're trying all that we can." She told me calmly._

 _If you're wondering where's Hank, he's currently in Dimension Delta defeating an emperor terrorizing the entire system there and he's been there for months. I wanted him to be here but I need to be strong for him and give birth to my babies._

 _I suddenly saw the nurse come back in after only a few minutes cradling Alex in her arms and handing her to Doctor Klita with a sad look on her face looking downwards. I suddenly knew that something was horribly wrong and I'm trying to not think about it._

 _I suddenly saw Doctor Klita cradling the baby and she had an extremely sad expression on her face. And within a minute I saw a tear fall down her face. It's couldn't mean that…_

" _Mrs. Thunderman, I'm sorry but…" She left a hanging question as she held back tears._

" _But what?!" I shouted at her with tears welling up in my eyes._

" _Alex… didn't make it." She ended her sentence._

 _I completely lost it and started crying as soon as she ended her sentence. She's just joking, I'm sure of it! And suddenly she began walking to me and handed Alex to me and my maternal senses kicked in when I saw his face. Lifeless. He was pale and his lips were bluish-red and I lost all sense of time._

 _This isn't real… My baby is gone and I couldn't save him. I pulled him closer to me and hugged his lifeless body and let all of the tears flow out onto his pale cheeks down his motionless face. Why didn't they take me instead? Why Alex? Why my baby? I didn't do anything to deserve this._

" _Barb! How's the…" I heard Hank burst through the doors and suddenly look at us._

 _He saw the horrifying sight that was me crying over Alex's dead body, motionless and lifeless. He moved closer and had a look of disbelief plastered all over his face. He tried to look at Alex's face and I let him, taking in the pain. He looked at me and I looked back at him._

" _Alex is gone Hank. Our baby is gone."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"That's terrible. I can't believe it." Phoebe said in a low tine.

All I could do is nod and place my hand over my mouth as more tears came rushing out almost as if they never end. Hank placed his hand on my right shoulder as I leaned against him. The kids were silent and still trying to comprehend the story alone. They're going to need a lot more time when I tell them who Alex is.

"What happened to Alex?" Max asked.

"The couple left with the girl and the boy had Alex's funeral a week after the babies were born and every year Alex's parents visited his grave and left gifts for him as a reminder that his parents never forgot him." Hank spoke out and completed my thoughts as I cried there on his shoulder.

"But, who was the couple?" Phoebe asked me.

"And who were the twins?" Max added.

"Barb, don't." Hank warned me for the third time today.

I didn't want to keep secrets from the kids but I didn't want them to be scared for life and even have some anger towards us for lying for 18 years. I tried to think but all my thoughts were clouding up my judgement and I couldn't think straight.

They're my kids. My angels and all that I cherish apart from my husband and the family I came from. They needed to know the truth and even though that they may have an anger towards me when the time comes, at least I told them the truth. And at least they knew who their brother was so if they have their birthday next year, they know an angel is guiding them.

"Hank the kids need to know." I told him

"Know what?" Max asked with actual curiosity in his voice.

"The Alex in the story I just told you… Is your brother." I finally told them.

MAX'S POV

Phoebe and I couldn't believe what we were hearing. How could that baby be our triplet brother? All we knew is that we are the 'Thunder Twins' not the 'Thunder Triplets' and besides how could that possibly be us?

"You're kidding right?" I tried to make sure that what they were saying wasn't real and it was all just a big joke on us.

I saw Dad stand up and head to the living room. We didn't bother to follow because it looked like mom was in a horrible state and we needed to watch her in case that something should happen. Hey, I know I used to be evil and heartless around a year ago but I've been growing a heart ever since. That's right, Maxy-T's moving up in the world! Man I have got to stop calling myself that.

I saw dad come back with a wooden chest with fancy engravements and a lock shaped like an A. I saw dad take something out of his pocket and there was a rose gold necklace with a key attached that looked like an A in the end.

"Dad, what is that?" Phoebe asked.

"This is the box that Barb and I swore we'd never open but I guess now we need to." He told us as he unlocked the lock with the key and opened the chest.

Mom calmed down and reached in the chest and grabbed a photo paper that looked really old considering that the paper has a brown tint as well as brown splotches all around.

"This… is your brother." She told us with a cracking voice.

She turned the photo to us and what we saw both broke our hearts and also raised a ton of questions. The picture was mom with ruined makeup, from what looks like crying, and a baby in her arms. The baby looked pale and lifeless. No pink cheeks, the lips were blue and looked motionless.

Then Phoebe and I saw dad take out a piece of what looked like parchment paper and handed it over to me. When I turned the paper around, I saw the words death certificate and immediately saw the text.

 _ **Alexis Christopher Thunderman on this day March 22, 1999 was declared dead by the Metroburg Statistics Office on the grounds of stillbirth due to supposed prenatal cardiac arrest.**_

At that point, I didn't believe that it could be true but it was. Mom and dad are telling the truth. We do have a brother names Alex and he was one for 18 years of our lives…

"Mom tell me you aren't joking." I asked them with a low tone.

A moment of silence passed by that I glance from mom to dad to Phoebe over and over again desperately trying to find someone in this room that will answer my question. It got to the point that the hurt grew more inside me and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Tell me this isn't a joke!" I slammed my hands on the table and shouted at them. I didn't notice that a tear got past my eye and my voice cracked.

"It's not a joke Max…" Dad told me with clear hurt in his voice.

I couldn't believe it. We had a brother and he died when Phoebe and I were born. I can't help but feel guilty that we couldn't save him or that we couldn't do anything.

"I just… I'll be in my room." I finally lost it.

I pushed the chair back and ran for my lair hatch. I heard mom and dad call me but I can't deal with this right now. As soon as the hatch opened I slid down hearing the hatch door close behind me. I sat on the side of the bed and I just cried. I couldn't believe it but I was, I'm crying.

I felt the waves of pain smashing into me one by one, every succeeding wave more painful than the last. I can't believe that this was happening, it's just too much to handle, too much to take in. I wanted to see him so bad but I can't because he's gone.

PHOEBE'S POV

Max was actually crying. I couldn't believe it. I thought at first that I'd be the one to break but Max had a harder time accepting it. I couldn't believe it, I needed to talk to him.

"Phoebe, go check on your brother while I take care of your mother." Dad told me as he stood up with mom still death gripping dad's shoulder.

I didn't need to answer and I ran to Max's room door because he'd expect me to go through the hatch. I ran downstairs to see Max sitting on the side of his bed, balling his eyes out. I've never seen him this broken down before. It's like he just shattered. He suddenly shot up when he saw me standing here watching him.

"Phoebe! What are you doing here?" He asked me as he wiped his tears away.

"Max we need to talk…"

* * *

 **I know that Max's and Phoebe's POV are kinda short in this chapter but they'll get longer in the next one and yes that's how I pictured what happened to Alex which actually made me cry writing that scene.**

 **As always, thanks so much for reading and following my story and Alex as well. More cliffhangers are sure to come and a lot more is about to happen, especially in the next few chapters so brace yourselves for a whole lot of surprises.**

 **-AviLexi**


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**Three in a row baby! Thank you guys so much for staying with me and I'm trying to do as much as I can before going to the province. Now I will warn you guys that this chapter is a really huge cliffhanger so don't get mad if this is ends too soon.**

 **Oh and I'm going to show a different side of Max in this story so it might not be an accurate representation of his side as compared to the show. As always thanks for reading and be sure to fav this story if you liked it.**

 **-AviLexi**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - What Are You Doing Here**

MAX'S POV

"Max we need to talk." Phoebe told me as I wiped the last of my tears away.

I don't understand why she even needs to do this. There's nothing to talk about and there's nothing that I do want to talk about right now because I don't want to talk. Is it that hard for her to leave me alone for an entire day? That's all she wants from me anyways so why does she even bother?

"No we don't." I told her off with my usual 'I don't wanna talk to you, go away' voice as I stood up and tried to walk away.

"Yes we do." She told me and used her telekinesis to drag me backwards onto my bed.

As soon as I got my balance back I saw Phoebe with crossed arms clearly annoyed with me as she always is. I hate it when she does that because she always thinks that she's so great and I'm the one who always messes up and makes everything worse than it already is and I'm so sick of it.

"Max, what's wrong?" She asked me in her annoying annoyed voice.

"Nothing's wrong Phoebe. Now let me get out." I told her and tried to stand up and again she used her telekinesis and pushed me back down on the bed, again.

I'm starting to get sick of this.

"Max, either tell what's going on with you or I'm going to have to do this over and over again." She warned me as if she scares me.

"I'd rather do this over and over again so if you don't mind…" I stood up but this time she blocked me instead of using her telekinesis.

"Max." She sternly told me.

I don't wanna get mad at her but I'm already mad and I can't keep it in anymore. I'm sick and tired of her always doing this…

"Look, why do you care in the first place?" I told her as annoyed as I was already.

"What do you think? You were crying and I felt that something's wrong." She reasoned out

"Y'know this is the only time that you do care about me do you?" I told her.

"What?" She asked dazed and confused. Get ready to see my touchy-feely side Phoebe.

"You're my twin and the only times that you care about me is when I'm hurt, sad or crying and not when I'm enjoying life. It's almost as if you ignore me all the time!" I raised my voice at her.

"What do you mean I don't care? I always care Max." She answered me

"It's doesn't feel like it!" I finally shouted at her.

There was a moment of silence between us and I was so broken. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I didn't hold them back. I felt the hot, almost burning sensation of the first tear fall down on my cheeks and drip off my chin.

"Max…" She tried to get my attention

"I always feel like I'm in your shadow sometimes because you always take the lead and you feel so mature for your age while me? I'm childish as hell. When mom and dad told me that we have a brother, I felt like I missed my chance of someone in this entire family that actually cares about me. I was so mortified because we lost our brother Phoebe. OUR TRIPLET BROTHER and possibly one of the only people that could care more about me…" I confessed everything.

PHOEBE'S POV

I'm speechless… I can't believe that Max felt that way. We lost our triplet brother and that was his last hope. We didn't care enough for Max and he felt unimportant, that's why he never tells us his problems and he keeps himself trapped in his lair, trying to hide his feelings.

"Max… I didn't know you actually felt that way." I told her.

"No one does…" Max told me as he collapsed down on his bed crying.

I felt so helpless, I don't know how to deal with this. I sat by him on the bed and started rubbing his back trying to calm him down. His silent sobbing broke my heart even more, I couldn't do anything to cheer him up and I don't think I actually can. He's so broken.

"Phoebe, am I that useless?" He asked me with a crack in his voice.

"Max, you aren't useless at all!" I told him in a slightly cheery voice.

"You're just saying that." He answered me.

"No I'm not. You know what, you don't realize but you helped me think about a lot of things." I confessed to Max.

"How?" He asked me as he raised his head a bit and turned it slightly towards me.

"You're having fun all the time while I'm doing nothing other than studying, training and just having some time with friends. That's it. But you? You get to go to more places than I do with my friends and you're just so outgoing while me? I'm so awkward you can feel it for miles away. You've taught me that being a superhero isn't all about training, sometimes you need to have fun and care about the people around you." I also confessed to him.

He looked towards me and I saw a smirk creep on his face. That small smirk already gave me hope but I didn't expect him to hug me and cry on my shoulder. I hugged him back because I want to help him and I'm going to. He deserves to feel like he's part of the family and no matter what happens, I will be there for my brother but one question still remains…

"So what happens now Max?" I asked him

"Well…" He said while letting go and wiping away his tears.

"Since mom and dad already gave away where he's at, I'm going to Metroburg Cemetery to at the very least find his grave so that I can greet him a happy birthday. The ride to the Metroburg takes a few hours so there's enough time for me to get there by early afternoon." He explained his plan to me.

"What if mom and dad found out about you going there?" I asked him.

"You're going to tell them… That I went out with my bandmates for a pre-birthday celebration and in case I get home tomorrow, tell them that I crashed at… Oyster's house for the night." He told me the rest of his plan.

"That is the… smartest plan I've heard you come up with since the dawn of our lives." I told him honestly.

He smirked at me and then grabbed his bag using his telekinesis because he's Max and he's lazy, and grabbed a few clothes and his supercomputer, also using his telekinesis, and slipped it on his back also using his telekinesis.

"Max, are you sure about this?" I asked him just to be sure that he'll be ok.

"Trust me Phoebe…" He said as he ran up the boulders into his basement window.

"I'll be ok." He reassured me as he ran out and disappeared from sight.

I hope he's ok.

ALEX'S POV

Man today was a blast! Imagine that I'm staying at the La Amorosa Grand Hotel, the world's only 10 star hotel! And the Metroburg bank told me they'd handle all my expenses! I just dropped of my shopping bags, mostly Gucci, Giorgio Armani, Louis Vuitton, Chanel and around 24 more expensive brands. I plan on dropping by the town center to have a little fun later. I heard that Little Mix is dropping by later at the Metroburg Grand Stadium later tonight and I've got the most coveted sold-out VIP tickets!

I walked down the pavement to see hundreds of bright signs just like the ones that I've seen in New York when I used my Chronosword to jump there. What? I just discovered that last year and ever since I've been going across the globe and the Solar System. Apparently the sub-surface oceans of Enceladus are pretty cozy for a swim.

"Hey there Alex!" Someone startled me from behind.

I turned around and saw Katie, my bestie, and I squealed. I haven't seen Katie in an entire year since her family moved to Lostville just a few miles away from Metroburg. She grew up and so did I so we were both shocked at how much we changed in only a year.

"Look at you!" She squealed.

"Look at you!" I mirrored her.

"Wow, I can't believe that it's been an entire year!" She told me.

"I know, it still feels like only yesterday we were playing in the halls of the Hero League and now were growing up." I told her. How times flies.

"Hey you going to that concert later?" She asked me.

"Oh I am." I squealed.

And there we were, two squealing idiots until her family had to call her because she had to go back to Lostville since her family only came here to visit a sick uncle of theirs. So we went our separate ways and I went down walking down the pavements of Metroburg again.

Little to my knowledge that I had already entered the outskirts of the Metroburg Metropolitan area and I was headed to the suburbs. It must be beautiful there where it's calm, quiet and open. Here in Metroburg, the towers literally touch the skies almost like mountains and yet it feels so cramped and packed in there. Maybe it's because all there is there is metal and glass. There's no wood at all which kind of gives me a weird jitter every once in a while.

I was walking down the pavement until out of the corner of my eye the stone walls turned to metal bars and fences. I saw an arch that was extremely familiar and suddenly I realized… I was walking by the Metroburg Cemetery. This started giving me a strong will to run away but I did the exact opposite which made all the blood in my face drain out. I started walking in.

I saw all the tomb and gravestones all around me and I felt both nostalgic and terrified because this is where I realized that because of my stupid act… I lost the family I was supposed to have.

Hundreds of names were filling my eyes and they were making me more terrified. Johnston's, Peters', White's, Murphy's, and tons of other names that I've read over a million times over when I was a kid were plaguing my head and bringing back horrible memories of me here. Super President Kickbutt sent me out here before on a field test. I was withdrawn from the test after suffering an intense Axis 5 Panic Attack which basically meant I was about to commit suicide. And I was 11 then.

I suddenly saw my grave stone and I immediately collapsed down on my knees crying. I remembered all the pain and all the fear I grew after those three years underground. I couldn't help but pull my hood up and just cry there. It was too much too handle for me, all that trauma has been building up inside me for so long that now it's about to blow.

"Why did I have to freeze myself in time?" I asked myself.

"Why the hell did I have to be born frozen in time?!" I screamed and cried.

And there goes the walls that kept all my fear, anxiety and depression in check. All the pain began crawling through my veins, making my blood cold and still, almost as if everything that gives me hope is pointless now and there's no more future for me at all.

"Mom, dad… I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry if I had to do this to you. I did this and everything is my fault. If I had more control of my powers, I would be with you and with my brothers and sisters if I do have any. I'm sorry." I whispered as I sat there and cried.

MAX'S POV

Man that ride was so not pleasant. But at least I got to where I needed to be. Metroburg Cemetery. I couldn't believe that I was doing this and now I can't turn back anymore. I made this decision and I'm gonna stick to it no matter what the heck will happen.

I went in to the creepy old arch and started searching the names of the stones. According to the website of the government, all of the graves are arranged in alphabetical order and since there were around an estimated 7,000 dead people here, this is going to be a lot of fun! Note the sarcasm there would'ya?

I started searching and all I could do was just wait. I saw Anderson's, Baller's, Cunningham's and almost a million of other surnames that I didn't bother to count. I felt like I was walking for eternity until I finally reached the T's around half an hour later.

"Let's see, Teller's, Tariff's, and Tartan's, that's a cool surname." I praised the Tartan family.

And there I saw were the Thundermans and there were a lot of us. I saw names dating back to the founding of Metroburg itself to the great Hero and Villain War of the 1860s. It's was frustrating but I didn't know that the Thunderman family is that big.

After around 10 minutes I finally reached the new era of the Thundermans and I saw a teen that looked like a boy kneeling in front of a gravestone. The gravestone had a name and when I saw the name clearly, I was so mad because who knows what that kid is doing to Alex's gravestone.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! What's gonna happen next? I'll let you guys imagine what you think might happen and yes I am aware that I showed Max as an absolute soggy muffin but I needed that because it is CRUCIAL to the story's framework.**

 **I'll let you in on an entirely huge clue as to what happens next... REVEALED. HAHAHA I know and I hope you guys keep liking this story and I hope you guys read up to this point because I noticed that most reader don't move past the prologue. But any who I've gotta go.**

 **-AviLexi**


	5. I'm Max Thunderman, Your Brother

**Sorry that it took so long. I had to pick my mom up at the airport from Saudi Arabia and we spent a few nights at her place and the chapter wasn't on my mom, cousin or uncle's laptops so I had to update a tad bit late.**

 **Oh and thanks for making it this far because this will be the last chapter before I head to our province in Mindanao for 2 weeks but I maybe able to update so I'm not sure if the updates will be as frequent as they should be.**

 **As always I hope you enjoy the story because from this point on, something's gonna go on with Max and Alex. XD**

 **-AviLexi**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - I'm Max Thunderman, Your Brother**

ALEX'S POV

Oh no… No, no, no!

Being the mortified, reflex-insisting freak that I am, I stood up and turned to see who was behind me. I saw a boy that looked a bit older than me, around 18 I think and he was looking right at me. Good thing I have my hoodie on so my face is covered at the moment.

We were staring eye to eye and I couldn't move an inch from where I was. I could see his confused, scared and yet angry expression seemingly plastered across his face which made me fear him a whole lot more.

"I asked you once, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked me with a hard tone.

"I… umm… I was…" I stuttered out of fear.

"Who are you anyway?!" He suddenly shouted.

He slowly moved forward and as he did, I took a step backward desperately trying to avoid him but he gets closer and closer as I step back. After a few short seconds that stretched into what felt like centuries, my body finally followed what I wanted it to do. Run.

"Hey get back here!" He shouted and started CHASING me. Emphasis on the word as he was extremely fast.

My body was a total flood plain of adrenaline right now because I had to run so fast just to get ahead but he always caught up to me. Little did I realize that we actually exited Metroburg Cemetery and Metroburg altogether and we were running in the Centenaric Forest by the time he was catching up to me.

"Come back here and just talk to me!" He shouted at me since we were like 20 feet apart.

"You don't need to know who I am!" I shouted back. I had no choice at this point.

I jumped across the creek and as he came close, I froze the creek with my freeze breath. He instantly stopped in his tracks as I continue to run away from him. I'm scared and I don't know what to do at this point, damn how many times have a told myself I'm scared to death? It's been like a million repetitions already by this point.

And just when I thought that I was ahead, out of the corner of my eye I saw him running so fast that he was at the same distance he was at only around 10 minutes ago. I suddenly saw a wall of trees and I used my heat breath to start a fire wall that would block him or at the very least slow him down.

I crossed through the fire wall and ran even faster not even bothering to stop and rest. I looked behind me to see if he followed me and what I saw was something that I can't explain. He used what looked to me like freeze breath and the fire stopped.

"What the hell?" I whispered and suddenly I tripped.

As I tried to get up, I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and I realized that I sprained myself but I managed to pull myself up. As I was getting ready to run, I strong grip suddenly grabbed my arm and when I turned around I realized it was the teen boy that was chasing me. This is not good.

MAX'S POV

Finally I caught up with him. I can't believe what I actually just saw. How does he have heat breath AND freeze breath like me? Is he some sort of weapon against me? Against our family? All these speculations only make my head hurt and make my anger stronger.

"Let me go!" He struggled against my strong and perfect grip. What?

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me who you are and what you were doing at that person's grave!" I told him down. I want to be as neutral as possible to be sure that he wasn't up to anything.

He struggled and struggled and his strength was surprising to me. Who was he, Thunderman's son? I was getting tired of gripping him because he, like I said, is surprisingly strong. And when my arm couldn't take it anymore, I accidentally let him go and he fell to the ground.

"Owww!" He groaned in pain.

"Oh God I'm so sorry." I suddenly felt guilty.

I knelt down and tried to assist him but all he did was crouch tighter and tighter and inched away slowly. Maybe I was too hard on him? I looked where he was hurt and finally found that he'd sprained his ankle. I needed to do something.

"Are you ok?" I asked him calmly.

No answer.

"I'm just gonna see if…"

"Ouch!" He suddenly winced in pain and then I knew I had to do something.

I reached for my backpack using my telekinesis and tried to find the first aid kit that mom placed in my bag without permission but decided to keep it just in case because she's my mother. I found the things that I need but when I turned around, he was around 3 feet away from me.

"Oh no you're not…" I said as I rushed to his side and gently held his ankle. He winced in pain and looked at me.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked me almost scared to death.

"I am going to help you even though you were at my brother's gravesite." I told him.

I gently brought out the bag of water that used to be an ice pack and used my heat breath to turn it back into an ice pack and then placed it on his ankle. His ankle retracted a bit but I nudged it back into place to the ice pack would absorb the heat of the muscles to help ease the pain. I took first-aid in 7th grade, can you blame me?

After it looked like the pain subsided, I grabbed the two metal rods which surprisingly fit it that extremely small first-aid kit and placed it on each side of his ankle. After some careful bandaging, I placed the ring and locked it into place.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked me.

"I'm helping you because I felt bad that I got angry at you instead of asking you nicely. Also, you are going absolutely nowhere in these woods." I told him calm and gentle.

I gently held his hand and helped him up. He winced in pain at first but when he retracted his ankle, he was ok. He gasped when I suddenly picked him up bridal style and started walking off with him. He didn't react or even speak although I did see his cheeks turn a slight red.

"Can we go somewhere?" He asked shyly.

"Ok then, where to?" I asked him.

He seemed a little frazzled and a bit confused and to be honest so was I. I was mad at this kid for kneeling in front of my brother's grave a now literally about two hours later, I'm carrying him bridal style trying to help him and getting questions out of him.

"Is it that weird?" He looked at me. Damn it, I was speaking too loud again.

"Not really. It's just kind of out-of-the-ordinary for me."

"Walk straight ahead, we almost there." He told me and so I went walking down to where he told me.

Soon we reached the top of a hill with a clearing full of grass and in the middle there was a bunch of wildflowers that were blooming. As I carried him higher, I suddenly saw that the hill was overlooking the entire Metroburg area as well as the part of Hiddenville where we lived.

"What is this place?" I asked him still in my arms.

"This is my hideaway… Away from where I live." He told me.

There was a fair breeze that was cold and yet so comforting that blew through here. The hill directly faces the sun as it sets and contrasts the light from the city. Wow, that was the cheesiest thing I have ever said and or admitted in my entire life. Note to self: never give in to your cheesiness EVER AGAIN.

"Um, can you set me down?" He asked me.

"Oh yeah sure."

I set him down near the patch of wildflowers since I kinda knew that he'd prefer that actually and the fact that the wildflowers were actually the summit of this hill. I saw his hand touch the ground as he whispered something to the wind and out of nowhere there were streaks of white light that started crawling across the ground. Then when the streak touched the wildflowers, more grew around them. He whispered something again and suddenly the streaks disappeared.

"Ho… How did you do that?" I asked in a low shocked voice.

He didn't answer for a minute and looked like he was hesitating and thinking of what to say but I don't wanna rush him. He turned his head a bit and to my surprise, he gestured me to sit beside him. I was a little skeptical at first but I decided to sit by him instead.

"I have Time Manipulation." He said out of nowhere.

"Time Manipulation? As in the legendary superpower Time Manipulation?" I started fangirling.

He chuckled and smiled and suddenly pointed his finger to the sky. The streaks of light reappeared and I saw his eyes begin to have a white glow. When he moved his finger up the sky turned from sunset to mid-day and when he moved it down the sky turned to night. He retracted his finger and the sky went back to the sunset.

"Enough proof for you?" He suddenly turned back into a low almost depressed voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him as I wrapped my arm around him.

"It's just that… I'm different in more ways that anyone thought imaginable. From my powers to the color of my eyes to the way that I do things. It's almost like everything I do is… wrong." He confessed to me.

"Eye color?" I asked him.

I heard him sigh for a second before pulling back his hoodie. I couldn't help but notice that his skin is fair as mine but his hair was light brown and combed back. He slowly turned to me and opened his eyes and I saw his eyes were just so amazing. His eyes were silver but the silver had streaks of what looked to me like either gold, amber or something in between the two. They were just so captivating but something about those eyes seemed so familiar to me.

"Your eyes are just… Amazing." I honestly told him. Since when have I been honest? Well since Phoebe I guess.

"You think so?" He asked in shock.

"I know so." I answered him back.

We were just there staring at the sunset that never seems to end. Either that or he's froze the entire earth in this one single second which now that I think about.

"Hey, are you the one that's always freezing the sunsets?" I suddenly realized.

"Guilty…" He admitted.

"But why?" I asked him. I'm curious to why he does it and the fact that I want to thank him for helping switch our clocks 4 times giving us 6 hours more in a day.

"The sunset reminded me how every single day ends but it also reminds me that I have hope that I'll get to see my family again. It isn't easy being frozen in time and realizing that your family thought you were dead before you unfroze." He said.

Thought he was dead? I mean his powers were uncontrollable but why would his family think he was dead?

"I was a renegade that lived in the Hero League for my entire life ever since I popped out of the ground." He continued.

"Came out from where?" I asked him.

"That gravestone that I was kneeling on a while back was where I came out of. It's also where I realized that my family thought that I was dead and that it wasn't their fault but was mine." He answered.

"Which gravestone?"

"The one with my name on it…" He suddenly had a concerned tone in his voice.

"Well what's your name?" I asked him with the same tone of concern.

"Alex. From what I know my name is Alexis Christopher Thunderman." He told me.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. He **was** Alex. He **is** Alex. He's alive and he's been living for 18 years on the Earth not knowing who his family was. But he looked a bit too young, younger than me and Phoebe.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 15 at the moment but I'm supposed to be 18 since I was frozen in time for like 3 years or something." He told me and then getting a look on his face.

"Wait… Why do you ask?" He finally asked me.

"Because I think you've just found one of your family Alex." I told him.

He looked at me with the clear look of confusion plastered across his entire face not knowing where I was going with this. I felt tears fall down my eyes as tears fell down his almost getting the point of what I was trying to say to him. All this time I just realized that the person that I got mad with, chased, helped and became friends with was my brother. **Our** little Alex.

"You don't mean that…" He suddenly realized.

"Alex, I'm Max. Max Thunderman. Your brother…"

* * *

 **These cliffhangers will never get old to me but when the good stuff comes I'll stop with the cliffhangers and I plan to make this story around 20-ish or so chapters long so that I can get through the entire year but maybe I'll stoop short on that because I have another project in mind. I'm also planning on expanding my fanfics from the Thundermans to a few other Nick sitcoms with my OC's as always. What do you think?**

 **And as always _merci beaucoup_ for everyone who supports the story and make sure to follow the story and favorite it if you really like it. Please review and you guys CAN suggest things that can piece together the story and thanks again guys!**

 **-AviLexi**


	6. Am I In Love With My Own Brother?

**Hello, hello, hello! This is the official last update before I head to Mindanao for 3 weeks and as promised I hope that you guys liked the story. I read one of the reviews and whoever wrote that review, thank you so much for being that interested and entertained in this fanfic so much. Reviews like those inspire me to write even though my Wattpad fics all flunked.**

 **Also another review from _Hollywoodluv122_ visualized Alex as Dylan Minette and to be honest it's really awesome that you visualized Alex as Dylan Minnette. Clay as Alex, genius. You guys can visualize Alex however you guys like and I won't even bother because you guys have your own way of picturing him and I have mine. Also to _Max-Thunder-Cute-Man_ hope that these two updates satisfy you.**

 **Thanks so much for your reviews and your support and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **-AviLexi**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Am I In Love With My Own Brother?**

ALEX'S POV

"What?" I asked in pure shock.

He didn't just say that, right? I can't believe that this is actually happening right now. He, Max rather, just told me that he's my brother. How could he be my brother when I don't even know my parents? I think I'm going crazy, am I going crazy? I think I'm going crazy.

"Umm… When was your birthday?" He asked frantically while trying to get something out of his pocket.

"On my gravestone it was around March 22, 1999." I told him.

"And you were frozen for three years right?" He suddenly reminded me and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a rectangle that lights up just like what I see on the streets. I can't remember what they're called though.

"What is that?" I asked him

"Oh this is a phone." He quickly answered me before swiping, at least I think it's swiping, across his phone.

Suddenly I was nervous because I don't know what he's going to show me. I saw others scared to death by what they see on their 'phones' and I don't wanna be one of those poor unfortunate souls. What? I've watched all Disney Princess movies, is there a problem with that?

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I moved a bit closer to him.

"I am looking for…" He said as he walked closer to me.

"This." He suddenly turned his phone towards me.

I shut my eyes because I didn't know what I was going to look at. I was like that for around 30 seconds until I slowly opened my left eye and what I saw made me open both eyes and grab Max's phone. I saw a woman crying with what looked like a lifeless baby in her arms. I felt the winds of time suddenly blow around us as I took a good look at the picture. I felt the woman's pain, her grief and I felt the will of that baby try and move. That baby was me. That baby **is** me.

Then I suddenly realized that I kind of recognized the woman. I quickly gave the phone back to him and started frantically searching my pockets.

"What are you looking for?" He asked me while looking towards me a bit.

"I recognize her. I don't just recognize her, I've seen her before." I said to him as I kept searching.

I suddenly felt the paper in my hoodie and quickly pulled it out. I finally found the envelope that I found the second time that Aunt Evelyn brought me here. I opened the envelope to find the picture that I saw only one before and didn't realize until now. That picture was a picture of the woman and what seems to be her husband at my grave but there were two little babies which I assumed were twins that were also there. I saw the woman's face and that's when it hit me. She's my mom.

"What is that?" Max asked me.

"If I'm right… This is our parents." I told him

I handed him the picture and he inspected it thoroughly. He suddenly had a confused and seemingly mortified look cemented on his face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked me.

"When Aunt Evelyn took me back to the cemetery, I found this envelope and since she told me not to take anything from the grave, I hid it in my hoodie's secret pocket so she wouldn't know. I only opened it once before on my 'fifth' birthday at the Hero League."

He looked through his phone again and this time he as an almost hopeful yet nervous expression on his face as he quickly scrolled or swiped or whatever through his phone.

"What are you looking for now?" I asked extremely nervous.

He finally stopped scrolling and stopped at one picture as he looked at me nervous. I'm not sure what was going on but I don't want to be so sure about this.

"The picture you have is the one that mom sent to me before I turned 18 around a week ago. It's the exact same picture." He told me.

He suddenly showed me the picture and I was never so shocked in my entire lifetime. It's the exact same picture of the family next to my gravestone. That seals all the missing cracks in my mind. They **are** my family.

I looked at Max in total disbelief and he just smiled and even chuckled a bit. I covered my mouth and nose and started crying while still looking at him. Out of my sheer reflexes I stood up, not minding my currently sprained ankle which hurt, and tackled him with a hug. We accidentally fell down due to how strong my tackle was and I just cried into his jacket and shirt. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening, I finally found one of my family, not just my family, my brother and not just brother, my **twin/triplet** brother. This is just… unbelievable

MAX'S POV

I can't believe he's that happy. I found me and Phoebe's triplet brother! He may be a bit younger than us but still. This is my brother, my sweet, cute, innocent brother… Wait, where the hell am I going with this? Keep it together Max! He's your brother and you have to be the good figure if you want to outwit Phoebe when he gets home.

"Hey, what's wrong bud? And please get off me would'ya?" I told him as he got up and wiped his tears away.

"Sorry, I'm just… Overwhelmed." He told me with a giggle somewhere in his voice.

"Overwhelmed?" I asked him in quite a bit of confusion.

"I mean, it's just shocking how before my, I mean our, birthday that I was at the exact gravestone you were going to and the timing was just right for you to find me and chase me through the Centenaric Woods and then help me as well as go through the effort carrying me up here just to find out that you… that you're my brother…"

And right there he began breaking down and I can't blame him. For three years he was stuck underground and fifteen-ish years alone in the Hero League with maybe a few friends. I sat up and reached out to hug him which he instantly accepted. I couldn't help but notice how soft his hair was and how soft his skin is. Wait, what? How did that get into my head?

"You good bud?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm ok now. Thanks Max." He told me as he wiped his tears away.

I turned towards the horizon and couldn't help but notice that the sun hasn't moved… at all.

"Uhh, Alex." I told him.

"I'm on it." He told me as he chuckled.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly threads of white light started racing to the sky leaving white almost fluctuating shockwaves every like 500 feet until the threads hit the sky and suddenly the sun began moving down again which meant that the people don't need to adjust their clocks every single hour anymore.

"How did you know that I was going to ask you to do that?" I asked him out of pure confusion.

"Well it's one of my powers." He proudly told me.

"Well what are your powers?" I asked him knowing that I can beat him ten-fold.

He suddenly used what looked like his freeze breath and I immediately countered him with my heat breath. He suddenly switched his freeze breath to his heat breath which I also countered with my freeze breath. He suddenly flicked me backwards using his telekinesis which made me, instead of flinging him backwards, I used my telekinesis to raise his hand and slap him across the face making me laugh and then making him laugh.

"I can't believe how much fun having a twin is." He laughed out.

"Wait 'till you meet Phoebe." I told him sarcastically.

"Phoebe? Who's she?" He asked after finally calming down.

"Our other twin sister…" I said also sarcastically.

"Wait there are three of us?!" He asked in shock.

"Correction… There are six of us." I told him with an admitted chuckle in my voice.

"SIX OF US?!" He almost shouted in shock as his jaw hung open.

"Yeah, the eldest is Phoebe by 20 seconds which she's also the goody two-shoes of the family, I'm next and I was a former supervillain turned superhero and then you by about a minute or so I think and then came Billy, the name says it all, then there's Nora which is the bow crazed, power hungry beast of the family and there is Chloe which is the core of the family." I explained to him.

"Wow, you guys seems so amazing…" He asked with a slight sad tone in his voice.

It took a while but I realized what he wanted in a heartbeat. Literally. All he wants now is to be reunited with our family and to be with us, the family he never knew that he had all along. Technically it is our birthday tomorrow so I'm gonna give him the best birthday present ever and for our family.

"Hey Alex?" I called his attention.

"Yeah?" He looked towards me while fiddling with the wildflowers he grew.

"How would you like to have the best gift for your birthday?" I asked him without revealing the secret surprise.

"Whoa really?!" He suddenly got really excited.

"Yeah but you need to come with me to see it." I told him knowing he's gonna love the surprise and possibly cry.

"Ok! But let me do something first." He told me before sitting down on the grass.

He whispered to the wind again and suddenly a ring of white threads surrounded him and out of those strands grew roses that were white and black. The roses turned into vines and crawled up his arms which made my Thundersense go wild but I stopped myself. And before I knew it the vines formed a ring around his head and white as well as black roses began blooming and the vines disappeared into white fog that blew in a vortex around him before scattering in the wind.

"Whoa what is that?" I asked him while helping him up.

"It's my 'crown' because it also carries the waves of time and the beats of space in it." He explained to me.

Being tired of helping him up I decided to instead lift him the same way I did before, bridal style. We walked back through the woods with both of us asking a lot of questions to each other and we learned that Alex, Phoebe and I share a lot of things in common from the things that we like and don't like and also the little mannerisms that we do.

ALEX'S POV

Currently we're on the Metrorail headed to what Max told me was Hiddenville where he says is the place where he crashes. I'm really excited to be there but the reason I'm excited is because of Max's gift. I wonder what it'll be, there are a million things that I'm thinking of! A phone, a new hoodie or there could be so much more there for me!

"Hey bud how you holding up?" Max asked me.

"I'm doing fine but I'm kind of sleepy." I honestly answered Max as I yawned.

"Well, take a load off. I'll wake you up when we're there, it's gonna be a 9 hour trip because we'll travel the valleys." He told me.

I couldn't answer because I was already drifting off to sleep already. My head rested against my hood on Max's shoulder and my hand rested on his chest which was shockingly defined. I felt his heartbeat out of my hand as I drifted off to sleep.

MAX'S POV

He slept so peacefully and looked so cute while he sleeps. Wait, he looked cute? Shake it off Max, you're better than that. Just try and look outside. How hard can it be to survive nine hours? I mean you don't like your own brother, do you?

We were entering the valleys since the roads lead into the hills that got steeper and steeper the father we get from the city center. But I can't help but notice how Alex slept so calmly against my should with his skin seemingly glowing in the moonlight and his hair taking on a brown shine that made me wonder if I like him. I mean I've barely met him but I also know a lot since we met and his rose crown just made him so much cute.

"Alex, why do you have to be so cute?" I silently told him while I caressed his cheek and then looking back out the train window.

I'm not sure if this is right or not but I can't be sure because I'm so confused right now. This is all happening at once and I can't figure out if this is wrong or not.

Am I in love with my own brother?

* * *

 **Ooooooooh, it's going down HAHAHAHA. In one day Max and Alex are already developing chemistry between them. Are they gonna admit it when they get to Hiddenville or will it take them a long time before they realize that they do love each other? Who else knows but me? Hehehe..**

 **As always stay hooked and keep supporting my story because the next chapter is gonna be another emotional joyride for the what, like third time? Let's simply say that tears WILL be shed and loose ties WILL be tightened.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-AviLexi**


End file.
